XpertThief
XpertThief (born December 17, 1991), is a YouTuber, gamer, and rapper who does gaming commentaries. He has over 2,000,000+ subscribers, with over 100,000 views from each video's views. His adoptive name is Kevin, while his birth name is Dontae, with the latter being his stage name. He joined YouTube on April 9, 2006. He is most famous for his Grand Theft Auto videos. Although he originally used his third channel, iSekCTV, for vlogs, skits, and music videos, his main channel for vlogs, skits, and music videos is now iSekC. Grand Theft Auto The current GTA game he is playing right now is GTA V, or Grand Theft Auto V. On September 21, 2013, he began playing GTA V with a series called GTA Thug Life, where he went around messing with other players in a 'thug-like' manner on its online service, known as GTA: O (Grand Theft Auto: Online). And when this is going on, be prepared for players messing around with him, blowing him up and shooting him down and whatnot. Within the series, he had other YouTubers play with him, such as TmarTn, IITuRkII, and SSSniperWolf. He ended the series on November 17, 2014, on episode 100, so he could play GTA V on next-gen. The other is called GTA Bounty Hunters, where he goes around killing players with bounties set on them on GTA: O, which started on November 6, 2013. Unfortunately, this fails sometimes because the people with the bounties set are them are 'unkillable', or invincible. He quit this series along with 'Thug Life' on November 17, 2014 because he wanted to play GTA V next-gen and didn't really want a title such as " Thug Life" & "BOUNTY HUNTERS" as he wanted to keep it simple. He had another series called GTA 5 Online Let's Play, where he played GTA: O's missions, deathmatches, races and whatnot. It was a mix of both Thug Life and Bounty Hunters, as he sometimes went out and started killing players. He stopped the Lets Play series in February 2014, to focus on more Thug Life and Bounty Hunters. The current series he is playing is GTA 5 Online, which, like the Let's Play, mixes Thug Life and Bounty Hunters, but with more features and the use of first person on the PlayStation 4 system. He started this series on October 2013 with the Xbox 360 and now uses the PlayStation 4 throughout the series. Also, as of March 17th, 2015, XpertThief started a new series known as 'GTA 5 Unlimited'.He ended the series after episode #7 because his fans viewers ended to vote it. In addition to GTA V, he also did a small series of GTA 4 'Thug Life'. This series started and ended before GTA V came out. Other games and Let's Plays In addition to Grand Theft Auto games, XpertThief also plays many other games. Notable games are listed below: * H1Z1 * Minecraft * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Surgeon Simulator * Warface * Happy Wheels * Garry's Mod Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers